The Shrine Maiden and the City Waiter
by waifu.oniichan
Summary: A very mature take on what would happen if Taki recognized Mitsuha at the monorail station. Please read responsibly and enjoy, preferably with a box of tissues and scented candles. The movie was great. I do not own the characters or the story.


An exhausted Mitsuha fell into one of the seats at the Tokyo monorail station. She sighed. Tokyo was a big place after all. She wondered why she had hopes of finding him in one day. The sunset casted gold rays of light over the city.

A train honked its horn and sped past her. She watched one of the entrances pass her by. She got up and looked at the surrounding buildings. She had taken during this time of the evening. She knew she had to be their.

Her initial dash towards the exit turned into a nervous and slow walk.

 _What do I say to him?_ Mitsuha thought to herself.

The train was crowded. How was she supposed to find him now? Mitsuha sighed and pushed through the crowd. She was making her way to the center of the train.

A high school boy with brown hair and blue eyes flipped through a set of flashcards. He paid no attention to her, much to Mitsuha's disappointment. She was going to have to make the first move. After playing with her hair and glancing at him several times, she finally called out his name.

The high school boy looked up. He watched her lips move as she said "Taki-kun. Do you remember me?"

The boy named Taki was in a state of shock. There she was, in the flesh. Her breasts that he loves much, too. His mouth moved, but no words came out. The train suddenly jolted, causing Mitsuha's to lose balance.

Taki caught her against his body. His arms were wrapped around her. Mitsuha liked this sudden embrace, and the two stayed in this position for about a minute until she found out his true intentions. Yes, it was love, but much more.

She felt something pressing against her. Repeatedly. Then she realized that her breasts were up against his chest. She pulled away from him and covered her chest.

"Y-you pervert." Mitsuha said with embarrassment. She had to keep her voice down to avoid getting Taki into trouble.

"S-sorry." Taki scratched his head. "It's just, your breasts feel exactly like in the dream." Taki entered cloud nine. "Smooth, soft, small-"

Mitsuha slammed her foot upon hearing that word. Taki's face grimaced in pain. With her arms crossed, Mitsuha muttered, "Stupid," and looked away from him.

"Hey, Mitsuha." Taki said. "Could you help me out with something?" Mitsuha turned to face him. He pointed down at his crotch.

"Right _now_?" Mitsuha whispered.

"I do not want to be seen like this."

"How many minutes till the next station?"

"10."

"Geez. Fine."

Taki watched as Mitsuha backed her ass up into his penis, causing it to become more erect. Mitsuha blushed. She felt Taki's hands creep around her body and made contact with her breasts. For Taki, this would be his fifth time. As for Mitsuha, this was her first. But this experience for both of them felt heavenly.

 _This, this feels really good!_ Mitsuha thought.

 _How are people not noticing us._ Taki thought.

Taki changed things up when he felt her nipples harden by focusing the rubbing at those two areas and occasionally pinching them and fitting them between his fingers. The first time, Mitsuha leaked out a soft moan. Luckily, no one seemed to hear.

"Hey. Be careful. We could get caught." Mitsuha whispered behind her. Taki nodded.

After around five minutes, not only has Taki's problem not gone away, but Mitsuha developed the problem as well. She guided Taki's right hand into her skirt and panties. He felt her slimy pubes rub against his hand.

"Please, Taki-kun." Mitsuha said seductively. Taki now did double duty and rubbed his index and middle finger against her wet vagina. Mitsuha, in return, reached down into his pants and rubbed his penis. Taki, as a result, moaned softly. Their bodies heated up and both were wet with sweat.

Both high on ecstasy, Mitsuha pulled down her panties down and signalled to him to put it in.

"You sure? It's going to hurt, you know." Taki said.

Mitsuha nodded and bent over slightly. Taki slowly inserted his penis into her vagina. Blood trickled down Mitsuha's thigh. She placed her hand over her mouth and wanted to scream. Taki felt bad. He wanted to take the pain away and kiss her, but he could only reach the back of her cheek. The pain began to dissipate and Mitsuha could feel pleasure again.

"Attention, we are now arriving at-"

 _Crap!_ Mitsuha and Taki both thought in unison.

"Taki-kun, what do we do?" Mitsuha whispered.

As some of the passengers left their seats, Taki and Mitsuha, still connected and uncomfortable from this weird position, walked over to an empty seat near the doors. Mitsuha pulled her skirt down as far as she could to make sure no one saw their genitals. Taki wrapped his arms around to keep her in place. Both were red from pleasure and embarrassment. The crowd began to take notice, but the only word around them was that Taki and Mitsuha were roleplaying as a father and daughter.

"Oh, Taki-kun! Funny to see you here."

 _Crap._ Mitsuha and Taki thought in unison. To their right was Ms. Okudera. Trying hard not to moan and to keep a straight face, Taki sputtered out a hullo. The couple hoped that she would stop talking and leave at the next station.

"You never told me you had a girlfriend."

"Mhmm."

"And I never thought you'd be the type to, you know, be into this type of stuff."

"Mhmm."

All of a sudden, Ms Okudera leaned towards Taki's ear and whispered, "Though it is kinda exciting to do this stuff in public." Taki shivered. This sudden movement made Mitsuha cover her mouth to keep in a moan.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no." Mitsuha replied.

"What's your name?"

"Mitsuha. Mitsuha Miyamizu."

"Such lovely name."

To Mitsuha and Taki's dismay, Ms. Okudera would not stop talking and did not leave at the next station. Even worse, both of them were at the limit. Mitsuha looked behind her. She and Taki shared a look of worry.

"Psst. Mitsuha."

"Taki-kun, I can't keep this up anymore."

"Me neither."

"Sorry."

Ms. Okudera faced the aisle while talking about her first boyfriend. When she looked to her left, she found Taki and Mitsuha's red faces full of tears. Both of them had their hands over their mouth to conceal their moans.

"I didn't think my story was that sad." Ms. Okudera said. Both of them nodded in unison. The train slowed to a stop. "Well. Here's my stop. It was nice to meet you, Mitsuha. See you at work, Taki." Ms. Okudera waved and left.

While everyone on the train was up and about, Mitsuha got off of Taki and pulled out a bunch of tissues that she had brought with her. With Taki, she cleaned the liquid that spilled out of her onto her seat. No one seemed to notice that they had fucked. Mitsuha sat down next to Taki and rested her head on his shoulder. They both sighed in relief.

"I don't think I'll go to work today." Taki said with a yawn. Mitsuha looked at him.

"I love you, Taki-kun."

"I love you, Mitsuha."

They both shared a kiss and fell asleep on the monorail.


End file.
